


Baccara

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The garden's running wild...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baccara

The garden was running wild. Almost as if no one cared about it; but she could see that someone did. Someone cared enough to take the time to nurture it. To nurse those plants that needed attention; that needed time to grow to their full potential.

Willow breathed deeply, taking in the myriad scents and perfumes. Jasmine, the flower that only bloomed at night; sage, such a useful herb for almost every spell; rosemary, protector against all ills; and... and something else. Something almost... heavenly. The perfume lifted her senses as she closed her eyes, breathing it in deeply. Trying to understand, trying to connect.

"Baccara." His voice didn't pull her from her contemplation, instead the words wove into her thoughts until they - and he - became a part of her.

An eon later - or perhaps only moments, when she was lost in this reverie time became negated - she blinked awake. "What? Um, sorry, eh... Huh?"

Willow cursed inwardly, the 'babble' as others called it had become so much a part of her that even she believed it was her sole means of speaking.

He looked down, away from her gaze, and smiled, "Baccara, the black rose. That's what you smell. It's not all that rare; it interbreeds with other varieties all the time. You can find it in every nursery and garden supply warehouse you care to look in. But a true specimen, that one flower that makes you stop and wonder at the glory of creation? That is rare indeed."

"And that's what you have here?" Willow asked.

Angel raised his gaze and met hers full on. As he did she felt an almost electric shiver run up her spine. Almost as though he was looking into her very soul and evaluating her. Judging her.

"I think so," he said.

Willow's heart skipped a beat, he couldn't mean... but he was moving - faster than she would have thought possible, but hello? Vampire! - and he was holding her, preventing the swoon she hadn't realised was coming. And how lame was that? A swoon? She wasn't some Jane Austin heroine; she was Willow Rosenberg, daughter of Ira and Sheila Rosenberg, best friend of the Slayer. She didn't swoon. But... as she looked into his dark eyes...

_She tilted her head back as he leaned close, his lips caressed hers and she gasped at the coolness of them, but then she was lost as she reciprocated and a hunger that had been absent for too long grew deep inside. Warmth crept through her as his hands moved down to her waist, pulling her close..._

She blinked away the image, wondering just where that particular little fantasy had come from. "I... I'm gay now," it was all she could think of to say, and there was a reason, wasn't there? Kennedy! That was it, that was the reason, and the fact that it had taken a while to remember her meant nothing. Didn't it? "I have a girlfriend."

He smirked. Honest to god smirked. And she couldn't help but feel the skip in her heartbeat. "Is that right?" he said, and for a moment she wanted to deny it, wanted to scream to the world that she was free. She, Willow Rosenberg, was free. She could do whatever she wanted -

_whomever she wanted_

\- but something held her back and she only nodded. "And... and Buffy needs me. She..." Willow took a deep breath, trying to erase the mental images that had arisen of Angel kissing her - and of her kissing back just as fiercely - and tried to get back on track. "I have to go back to Sunnydale. Something big is coming. Something... I don't think she can handle it alone. I have to go."

Angel smiled (knowingly, she thought) and nodded. "Of course, she needs you there, by her side." Willow nodded, albeit a little wistfully. "But... once this is over. Let me know? I'd like to..." he seemed lost for words momentarily, "be there. For you."

Willow felt warmth flood through her entire being. For the first time in... well, forever - she felt nurtured.

"I will," she said, before turning and walking away.

~@~

It took over an hour for Faith to say her goodbyes and whatever, and by the time she was ready all Willow wanted to do was hit the road. Kiss this town goodbye and get back to... well, whatever there was to get back to. As the rogue Slayer (cleavagey slut bomb) tossed the duffel bag containing her meagre belongings into the bag seat of Willow's hired car Willow smiled and tried to make the best of it. It wasn't so bad. She had faced a few apocalypses (apocali? She'd have to check the plural sometime) in her time. One more wasn't that difficult. But she couldn't help the thought that this was different.

That if she got through this, everything would change. What had Angel meant? Had he seen into her heart? Seen the want? The need? The... doubt?

She put the key in the ignition as Faith settled into the passenger seat. "Ready to go?" She asked.

Faith barely nodded, too interested in the floor of the passenger foot well apparently, and Willow almost sighed. But, as she glanced into the rear-view mirror, she saw the flower fixed there.

A black rose.

Willow smiled.


End file.
